


Drunk Fic

by Miss_Who



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Who/pseuds/Miss_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of wild sex between lovers that all goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was drunk. Please take it all in humour because it's a total crack!fic.

Dean looked at Cas seductively.

Cas sat on the bed and got an instant boner.

Dean smirked and walked towards him.

I'm gonna tear you apart baby,' dean whispered in Cas's ear.

Cas shivered due to all the sexual excitement in the air.

He snapped his fingers and his and deans clothes disappeared.

'Up on all fours you whore,' Dean commanded.

Cas obeyed, his raging boner feeling even harder than he ever thought possible.

Dean commanded his ding song to be aroused and he got an instant boner too.

He came up behind Cas and began to thrust behind him.

His penis touched Cas’s butt opening.

ARENT YOU GOING TO USE LUBE? Cas screamed.

Dean laughed and his eyes turned blacker than my heart.

Cas couldn't see this and just thought dean was being a dick.

Fallen angels who destroy heaven don’t deserve lube, ya fag.’ Sneered dean.  
Cas whimpered.

The tears were flowing but he didn't move because he loved dean and trusted him.

but now dean was a demon but Cas didn’t know.

Without warning dean rammed his wing wang straight into CAS’S butthole.

It teared it apart and there was blood everywhere.

Cas cried and screamed but didn't move while dean kept ramming.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

Dean turned around, his doodle flapping in the wind and giving off cas’s scent.

Crowley was standing there, his eyes even blacker than deans.

He immediately stabbed dean over and over with that demon killing knife, calling him a nasty name in every language.

When he was finished he slowly walked over to Cas who had still not moved over shock of what was happening.

Crowley sensually stroked cas’s back. He whispered into his ear ‘it’s ok Cas, I killed him. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.’

Cas leaned into Crowley’s touch, his heart overflowing with love.

'I would always use lube with you sweetie,' Crowley said.

Cas was crying from love.

He used his angel powers to heal himself then turned around and hugged Crowley, pulling him back on to the bed.

All night the demon and angel hugged and made out and whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears while giving each other lots of blowjobs.

But then the moose came in and saw his dead brother.

He killed Crowley and Cas in the middle of their sex and then contacted a demon for his brothers life back.

BUT WHEN DEAN CAME BACK AND SAW CAS DEAD HE GOT REALLT MAD AND KILLED SAM AND THEN KILLED HIMSELF.

But plot twist.

Chuck had recently brought Kevin back to life.

And Kevin walked into the room yelling surprise with a huge smile on his face.

Until he saw his family dead on the ground with his lover Crowley also dead.

This drove Kevin insane and he ran out onto the street naked with tears streaming down his face and tearing his hair out.

And that is how Supernatural ends after all this time.


End file.
